Five Years Of Love
by BlondeBraid
Summary: He had her. She had her. But what they both wanted, was to have together. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is an AU story! this is my second story by the way, check out my other one! Peeta's POV.

* * *

Her warm breaths are comforting. Her weight on my chest lets me know that she's here, safe in my arms. She nuzzles her face into my neck, which also lets me know that she's just fine. I rub her back soothingly, which makes her sigh contently. I kiss her head of blonde curls, and bury my face in the soft strands. I start shaking her gently, then whisper in her soft ear.

"Wake up, baby," I whisper. She shakes her head, letting out a noise of protest. I can't help but chuckle. I gently pick her up from my chest, and get up slowly and rest her on the bed.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we don't got all day." I tell her as I go to the window and pull the curtains. Sunshine streams into the room, making it extremely bright. She lifts her small head and closes her eyes instantly at the bright light.

"My eyes...my eyes..." she complains. I shake my head with a smile on my face. "Alright, get up now, you can't be late on your first day of Kindergarten." I tell her.

"No Daddy!" she says, whimpering. "I don't want to go to school, it's scary!" she exclaims.

"Well, how would you know?" I question, raising an eyebrow. She looks at me for a moment, trying to find an answer. I smirk and go over to her and collect her in my arms. I take the short walk to her room, which is right next to mine. I set her down on her princess bed set, and go over to the closet. I pick the cute little dress uniform that has sewn on the right, "Panem Elementary."

"Alright, lets get you in this fine dress here," I say with a smile. She still has the frown on her face, but changes nonetheless. I can't help but smile looking at how beautiful she looks in this dress.

"You look beautiful," I tell her, tearing up. She just rolls her eyes and jumps off the bed and runs into the corner to gather her shoes for me to put on for her. I take the little Mary Jane's in my hands and slip them on her feet. They are black with a very tiny brown heel. The back goes up to the ankle and it has a nice big red bow on it. I position to sit on the edge of the bed and grab a brush and take out the knots in her thick blonde curls. I grab an elastic clear rubber-band and take half and put it up. I place a red bow on top of it and smile wide at my accomplishment. To be honest, I am a bit proud of myself.

"Alright, time for breakfast!" I cheer, clapping as I do so. Once we go downstairs and emerge into the kitchen I get her to sit down at our small kitchen table. I put a glass of Ice Tea in front of her and she immediately grabs it carefully with both of her tiny five-year-old hands. I grab her signature princess bowl and fill it with blueberry mini-wheats. I pour in the milk and set it down in front of her.

"Tada!" I smile. She giggles and scarfs down the cereal in a heartbeat. My eyes widen at how this little girl can even eat that much. I look at the time and sigh, my baby is going to go to kindergarten now.

I grab her Minnie Mouse backpack and matching lunchbox filled with her favorites, heart-shaped PB&J, apple juice, and the vanilla pudding with a plastic spoon.

"Alright, picture!" I yell, grabbing my phone. I position her by the door, holding her lunch box with backpack on her back, with a broad smile. "Cheese!" _snap!_

"Perfect!" I say, putting my phone in my pocket. "Alright, lets roll, Rosemary," I say, petting her head. She scowls at me for petting her head. I just grin.

* * *

When we make to the school, its littered with children and parents. They're at least twenty screaming and crying kids and at least forty crying parents. We see how reversed that is. I help Rosemary out of the backseat and get her backpack on and everything. I kneel down on one knee and kiss her head.

"I'll come pick you up at two o'clock, alright?" I tell her softly. She nods, and wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes me tight. "I love you, Daddy," she tells me. My heart swells with joy and love. "I love you too, baby girl." She detaches herself from me and kisses my cheek and runs off towards the gate. "Bye!" I call out, she turns around and blows me a kiss while waving, "Bye Daddy!" I smile. I watch as she groups up with two girls, one with brown hair and steely gray eyes and one with sun-kissed hair and beautiful green eyes that match the sea. She smiles at Rosemary, nodding at something. Rosemary turns and points to me while saying something with a smile. They all giggle. The little girl with green-eyes points to a couple off to the side. The man has Bronze hair with the same green-eyes the girl possesses. The woman has long brown-wavy hair with green-eyes but there darker than the man and the girls. They're currently talking to a little boy who is a spitting image of the man. He looks around second or first grade, and whatever they are talking to him about, he doesn't look amused.

Finally, I drift my eyes back to Rosemary and see she is laughing hysterically to something one of the girls said. I'm happy she is having fun. I am about to leave when I see the brown haired girl pointing to a woman in the courtyard. She has a long braid all the way down her back. She turns her gaze over to the girls, and she smiles, her gray eyes shine bright.

That smile. That braid. Those Grey eyes.

No, no it can't be.

She moved to North Carolina, impossible.

But, when she turns around fully and I see her whole face.

There is no doubt, that this woman, is Katniss Everdeen.

_Katniss Everdeen. Of course._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! The posing in front of the door idea like that came from my own experience. My mom made me and my sister do it every year.._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, chapter 2! thanks for the review by the way! so here it is!

* * *

I just look at her for awhile, and well maybe checking her out. I have to admit she does look great and its been..five years..

Five Years.

My love for Katniss Everdeen never stopped even after she left me brokenhearted in high school. We _were_ lovely high school sweat-hearts and then, she ran off with Hawthorne. I wonder were he is now, probably at some fancy job. I know my jealously and bitterness will probably never leave me. She broke me badly, and in that I took comfort in the one girl I despised.

_Delly._

And, that's how the beautiful Rosemary came into the picture. I didn't like Delly at all, she only tried to break Katniss and I up so she can try to be with me. I just wanted to feel wanted for once and went with it, and well, it got her pregnant. Then soon, Delly admitted that she isn't ready for being a parent and left when Rosemary was not even a month old. I don't know where she is today.

I look back at Katniss Everdeen and the young waving girl and conclude this must be her's and Hawthorne's daughter. I see the resemblance with the hair color and head shape. My mind yet again went to asking were this "Dad" is.

I make my trek over to Ms. Everdeen. Her back is to me so she can't see me approaching.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen," I say, with a grin on my face. She jumps, startled and turns. When she realizes it's me, her eyes grow wide and her cheeks tinge pink.

"Uh – Hi – Peeta," She says, looking down. She starts fingering her braid – a nervous habit I am well aware of – and looks up at me curiously.

"What are you doing at a school?" Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. I smile.

"Dropping off my lovely daughter," I tell her pointing over to the happy blonde everyone calls Rosemary. She turns and looks. Then simply nods.

"Now, what are _you_ doing at this school?" I question, even though I know the answer. She coughs uncomfortably and ducks her head under my gaze.

"My daughter – Willow – goes here," she says, now pointing at the girl who I previously named her child. We both see how their friends with the other little green-eyed girl. I smile, it's nice.

She's about to go into her car to leave but I surprise both of us by asking, "Would you like to accompany me to coffee?" She stares at me for a moment, unsure.

"Never mind, just a suggestion," I say walking off. "No No!" I stop, waiting for her to continue.

"I'd love to accompany you to coffee - love to." She tells all to eagerly. I smile.

"Starbucks off Price road?" I question, without turning around. I don't hear anything for a moment, so I suspect she nodded thinking I can see her. I smile.

"Uh – yeah, um yeah."

When we make our way to Starbucks, I park my car and open the door for her. She smiles politely and walks in. I go over to the counter and order our teas, mine with no sugar, hers with a few. She looks shocked that I remember, but trust me, its not like I can't.

We sit down at the table, both staring at each other while drinking are hot tea. She finally breaks the silence.

She clears her throat, "How'd you remember?" she asks. I laugh, "I had no choice, Ms. Everdeen, its been implanted ever since I first ordered your tea."

She nods, but I can tell she's thinking by the line on her forehead. "Look I'm so-" I stop her, shaking my head.

"Don't be sorry, because if you were, I wouldn't have Rosemary, and she's everything to me."

She nods, understanding. She picks up her coffee again and I notice she doesn't have her wedding ring on. I know its rude, but I just have to ask.

"So, how's Hawth – Gale," I ask. She visibly swallows and clears her throat, before shrugging and putting the cup to her lips again.

"Divorce," she says into the cup. I nod, understanding the break-up.

"How's Delly?" she asks, but I can tell in her eyes she already knows. I take another sip of tea before smiling.

"That lovely ship has sailed," I laugh. I can see the small hint of a smile, but doesn't let it take over her beautiful features.

"Oh, I'm sor-" I stop her again and laugh, "No more sorrys Ms. Everdeen," I tell her while smiling. And then, a miracle happens, she smiles.

_She smiled! At me!_

I feel like a fifth-teen year old boy again, admiring from a far. Occasionally going up and talking to her, then had the guts to ask her out. And, she smiled that same beautiful, radiant smile. I feel fluttering in my stomach, in my heart, and warmth all over.

She still has no idea, the affect she has.

We talk a little while longer, there is more smiling, laughs and the occasional giggle. She looks generally happy and I not seeing those lines on her forehead is comforting.

After awhile, and we have finished our third teas and are struggling to breath from the aftermath of our laughter, we get up to leave.

I walk her to the front and open the door. When we stop outside of the door, about to go different ways. We don't say anything for awhile but surprisingly she breaks the silence, _again._

"Um, thanks for tea, I really enjoyed myself," she tells me, smiling. Smiling!

I grin, "I did too." She checks her watch on her right wrist and sighs, "I've gotta go, but thank you again."

I smile and turn, walking away when she calls out to me. I turn, looking at her expectantly.

She shys away from my gaze before getting enough courage to ask me something.

"Will I see you again?" she asks me.

To which I reply,

"Always."

* * *

I was going to do it the other way around, but I like him saying 'always' better. I am REALLY HAPPY about this ending...so yeah :) THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW

- BlondeBraid


	3. Chapter 3

SO here's chapter three...yeah it took forever. AND I HAVE AN EXCUSE!

1. midterms

2. kinda writers block

3. I went on a trip were wifi wasn't on..

BUT HERE IT IS. I don't think this is a strong chapter but I am working on chapter four so hopefully that'll be up later. ALSO, check out a new story I wrote off an idea that was in my head. It'll be called: **And, what she hears. so look for that!**

**ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

It had been two days since that day with Katniss. When we drop off the girls, she smiles at me and walks briskly to her car. But, now that's going to change.

"Katniss," She's squatted down in front of Willow, her eyes full of amusement at something she had said. She kisses her forehead lovingly and pats her head, telling her to run off.

She stands up. "Yes, Peeta?" she asks, smiling. I raise an eyebrow, silently asking what she is smiling at. She laughs and shakes her head, then clears her throat slightly.

"Your _lovely_ daughter has been telling all her friends and students that you are the best daddy in the whole wide universe because your a baker and that's a woman's job," she mimics her voice. She laughs even harder now, practically bending over with tears in her eyes.

She collects herself, and stands up fully with a small smile on her face.

"Just thought you should know," she says, amused.

"Well, that's my daughter for you," I say.

* * *

"Daddy?" I turn my head to her direction from were it was cooking dinner.

"Me, Willow, and Ariel want to have a play-date!" she tells me, excitement evident on her face. She is currently brushing out the tangles from her barbie dolls hair, and dressing her in a hot pink dress.

I smile, "Do you now?" She nods and continues to tell me how it would be _so _fun.

"But, Ariel's parents said that we can't until she meets you, Daddy," I nod. I was about to say the same thing, although I saw who they were on Monday, I don't know everything about them.

"Well, when can I meet these parents?" I ask. She chews the rest of the food in her mouth before swallowing. She takes a generous sip of lemonade before answering.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

I walk over to the attached-hip couple. The man with sea-green eyes and bronze locks, and enchanting green-eyes. The woman in his arms has brown locks to her waist, with sea-green eyes, overall they are a beautiful couple.

I notice that Katniss is talking to them already, with a soft smile on her features. I walk up to them, and put out my hand for the man to shake.

"Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. I'm Rosemary's father," I say. He smiles and nods.

"I'm Finnick, Ariel's father, and this is my wife, Annie." She smiles and shakes my hand.

Finnick and Annie look at Katniss and I, almost waiting for us to introduce each other. Katniss catches on.

"Oh, um we know each other already," she explains. I nod, agreeing.

They smile, "Great, so, I assume your children have explained this amazing get-together?" Finnick asks.

"Great, if you can, maybe we can all go to the park on saturday?" Annie asks, softly. When we nod, we all fall into a silence again.

Finnick laughs, his eyes looking in the direction of the girls, "Our daughters are one piece of work aren't they." We all turn and look at what he is talking about, and my eyes widen at what we see.

Our daughters and dancing around, yelling at the top of there lungs "BOY'S HAVE COOTIES," while three boys – their age – look at they wide-eyed, almost scared. I don't even want to ask what made them say that.

The morning of the 'play date', I get Rosemary up and ready. She insists on wearing a purple dress with brown leggings, with matching shoes.

"Daddy, don't embarrass me," Rosemary says while were in the car. I look at her flabbergasted.

"How can I embarrass you?" I question.

She shakes her head, "Your bread jokes, my baby stories, all of the above _Daddy,"_ she tells me.

I smile, "All have you know, everyone loves my bread jokes," I inform her. She shakes her head and doesn't comment further.

When we near the Odair's house, I can see her excitement. Once I put the car in park, she flies out and runs to the already open door. I take a quick scan of the drive way and notice that Katniss has already arrived.

"Hello," Annie says softly, as I approach the door. I smile back at her.

When we veer into the living room, I see Finnick and Katniss in a conversation. On the coffee table is two red solo cups, filled to the brim with liquid. I notice that there is three cups instead of two, but decide it's probably Annie's.

I sit down on the couch with a _huff _which makes Katniss comment on how I am getting old. I just smile and say, "I have been old ever since that young one was born," pointing at Rosemary.

Its then when I notice, that Annie hasn't touched the lone red solo cup. I am about ask whose it is, when I hear the voice.

"That's a nice bathroom you got there," a gruff voice says. I know that voice anywhere. I turn and I am met with the one and only _Gale Hawthorne_.

What is he doing here?

He sits down on the couch and puts his arm on the back, lightly grazing Katniss shoulder. She lifts her back off the couch at the contact, and glares at him. He lifts his hands up in defense.

So, we know their not comfortable.

But, what is Gale Hawthorne doing here.

* * *

UGH, YEAH this isn't strong, but next chapter will! sorry, I've just been incredibly busy!

REVIEW !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! How are you? sorry its been awhile since an update, but here it is! I hope you like this, because something is about to go down! :) I really like this chapter, I think it was my best! Now what do you think?

Okay, enough of me, Enjoy! (and remember to _REVIEW!)_

* * *

The annoyance of Gale's presence increases as he gloats about his fancy job. Katniss seems to be extremely annoyed as well, constantly rolling her eyes.

"So, you make weapons?" Finnick sums up, Gale nods, a confident smirk on his face.

"And, Peeta, how's being a baker workin' out for ya?" Gale questions, raising an eyebrow. I mentally punch his face at his obvious offensive remark.

"Alright, has always been," I tell him, voice void of emotion. He nods, then must think of something funny because he starts laughing.

He continues, then looks at me. "Just think about it, if Katniss married you, she would have been the bakers wife, pathetic," he laughs even louder now, as if its the most funniest thing ever.

Finnick and Annie's eyes widen in shock and confusion, not knowing our past.

I smile at Gale, not an ounce of it genuine, "Yes, Gale, she would've but she married you, and we see how that ended," He stops laughing immediately, and glares at me.

"Shut it Mellark, I'm warning you," I laugh bitterly, "So you can dish it, but not take it," I challenge.

Finnick, ever so bright in this situation, tries to break up, "Come on guys, that was awhile ago, we our adults now, _parents_ now."

This just fuels Gale's fire, "Oh yes, we are parents. So, Mellark, how does that make you feel, Katniss and I, passionate, in lov–"

But he is momentarily stopped by my fist connecting with his jaw.

His head whips back, he rubs his sore jaw and stares at me with pure hatred. "Oh, now you want to fight," he pushes me back until I hit Finnick and Annie's living room wall. Finnick tries to help me up but I shove him away slightly and get up, "I never liked you," and with that my fist lands in his gut. He bends over, out of breath. But oh, I'm not done.

I stomp on his foot, continue to punch, kick, and hit him senseless. "That's for taking _my_ girl," I tell him, each word earning him a punch.

He grunts, and pushes me back until I come face-to-face with the tile floor. He jumps on me, and turn me over, and pushes me in both the eyes. "She was _never _you're girl!" he yells at me, now punching my face squarely. I grab both of his fists as they were about to contact my face, my hands shaking holding them up.

"I hate to break it to you Hawthorne, but she was my everything, my girl, and you stole her away from me. I was so desperate and lonely, I took comfort into a brainless blonde who only wanted a good time, and – and I tell you, I thought for once, 'I'm loved' but it turned out, I was only another name to add to her list. Then, she gets pregnant, and I get the most amazing, beautiful thing known to man. My daughter. And, I will gladly do everything over again, just to have her," I say, breathless. "But, I will _never _stop loving Katniss Everdeen."

The room gets dead silent, the only sounds you hear is mine and Gale's labored breaths.

Gale suddenly gets pushed off of me, back onto the floor before being pulled up again. I turn to look up at Katniss pushing him up against the wall and kneeing him in the place were sun don't shine. He kneels over and she slaps him on the cheek with a satisfying _smack! _Then she tells him something I don't catch.

I can't help but smirk at his groan of protest. But my smirk is easily wiped away when she walks over to me, grabs me by ear and lifts up as well. She pushes me up the opposite wall and slaps we as well, earning the same _smack!_. I can hear Gale's smirk from here.

"How dare you!" She slaps me again, and I don't fight at all. "You – just, how dare you!" and with that she lets me slide down the wall, exhaustion already coming over me.

But it doesn't matter how exhausted I am, I still hear the slam of the door, marking Katniss' decent.

* * *

When I wake up, I am laying on the couch in Finnick and Annie's living room. I feel horrible, I think I'd rather have a hangover. I get up from the couch slowly, but the pain in my abdomen doesn't go unnoticed.

I walk wordlessly to the bathroom, and stare at my reflection. And what stares back at me, ain't pretty.

I have swollen purple eyes, a bit green beginning to show. My lip is split, and unruly sight. I notice the faint lines of blood on my face, showing that someone cleaned up up. I look down to notice that I am shirtless, and I have white gauze wrapped around my abdomen. Probably the attempt to set my broken ribs. I am a mess.

As I look myself over in the mirror, one thought creeps into my mind.

Rosemary.

I bolt out of the bathroom, quickly as I can, and yell for Finnick or Annie. Finnick comes into view, a dashing smile taking over his features.

"I seen you have waken." He says, clasping me on the back. "Well, I already know what you are going to ask me, and Rosemary is safe. She's sleeping in Ariel's room."

I sigh in relief, "Thank you so much," I tell him breathlessly. He just nods, "Gale left about an hour ago with Willow. We've been calling Katniss, but we haven't gotten any answer." Finnick says. I only nod because its expected. When we were dating in high school, she did the same thing to me when I punched a kid trying to hit on her. she got over it.

But, something tells me she isn't going to get over this one so easily, or at all.

"I'm going to head out Finnick," I say, "Thank you so much though." He nods and smiles.

"Sure you are alright?" He questions. I nod. I gather Rosemary's sleeping from from the bed she is sharing with Ariel, and kiss her fair forehead. I take her to the car. I set her in her car seat and buckle her up. Its already dark.

I get into the drivers seat, and start our journey home. I stare mindlessly out the window, getting lost in my thoughts. It seems like its only been a minute when we get home.

When I set Rosemary down her bed, she doesn't even stir the slightest. I reach my room and take off my shirt, and put on some gym shorts to sleep in. When my head hits the pillow, I let the tears flow down, I weep and weep, cringing when the pain of my scars sting.

And, all I can think about is.

I've lost Katniss Everdeen once, and now, I've done it again.

* * *

_Review, please! _


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! sorry its been so long :( I just never had the time to do this chapter in the week...sorry! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because well, its a biggy! tears will be shed, frosting with be piped ( or thrown) and kitchens will be entered (; and! this is the longest chapter yet! BY THE WAY...If you will closely see, Willows bday is Josh Hutcherson's birthday! and, I did plan that! :D I also want to say a huge thanks to you all, especially, MeloveFanfiction! I talk to you after every update :3

Alright, enough with me!

ENJOYYYYY (PLEASE REVIEW, IT IS MY MOTIVATION!)

* * *

Its been weeks since I've seen Katniss.

And, I feel incredibly stupid.

It all started on the Monday after that horrible weekend. My, swollen-purple self took Rosemary to school, like every week. I saw Willow walking up to the pristine white gate, spinning around happily, almost in a daze. I could tell by her lips moving that she was singing, and all I could think about was how Katniss' voice sounds beautiful.

I looked around for the familiar brown messy-braid. No luck. Later that evening I asked if Willow shared were her mother was. She just frowned, and told me no.

I couldn't sleep. My mind was _always _on Katniss. I missed her so much.

When I found the card that said "_Its Willows Birthday!"_ I couldn't of been more thrilled. She **Had** to be there. When I read it, I couldn't help the ever-growing grin spreading on my face.

_Its Willows birthday! _

_Come celebrate with us as she embarks the journey of the age six! _

_Saturday, October 12__th__ at 2:00 pm – 5:00 pm _

_(Bathing suit required) _

_Lets have fun! _

And, further down was Katniss' information and address. You have no idea how much I wanted to grab the nearest phone and dial right now.

I looked down at the petite blonde staring up at me, questioningly, "Can we go Daddy?" she says, hopeful. I smile down at her, "You bet,"

When we arrived at the estate, I really don't know what I expected. It was a two-story with a manicured bushes, with blooming Primroses and Iris'.

We knocked on the freshly-painted white door, and was surprised by a very older Primrose Everdeen. She stands in a knee-length white dress with lace that hugs her nicely, her blue eyes full of life.

"Peeta!" she chirps and comes in for a hug. I hug her back, smiling slightly.

"Hey Prim, long time no see," I tell her, when we break the hug. She smiles, her eyes drifting to Rosemary.

She bends down to her level and smiles, "Hi Princess, I'm Prim, what's your name?" Rosemary's face breaks out in a grin, "Rosemary!" Prim only smiles and tells her that is absolutely beautiful.

We go inside, and I immediately lose Rosemary to some other five-year-old girls. I can't stop myself for looking for Katniss. Prim must notice, because she whispers in my ear, "Kitchen," I nod and make my way.

I push open the kitchen door, letting it fall back with a _swoosh._ She is currently working on the birthday cake she is attempting. Her hair sits atop her head in a bun, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the kitchen, and frosting graces her face, arms and shirt.

"I can help if you want," I offer. She jumps at the sound of my voice, turning around to look at me. In her startled turn, pieces of hair leaves her messy hair, which she blows out of her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, her tone warning. I smile, "You invited me, didn't you?" I ask. She scowls at me, "I invited _Rosemary,"_ I nod, "So, need help on the cake," I ask, changing the subject. Her scowl deepens, and she shakes her head no, and gestures me out of the kitchen, "No, I don't need help, especially yours," she tells me. I can't help but get the message behind those words.

When my back is up again the door, her palms on my chest in a pushing motion, I can't hold it in, "I know you don't need my help, and I'm sorry," I say, staring into her gray orbs. Her eyes soften momentarily, then harden again.

She breaks.

"You had n – no – right to treat me like some..some trophy!" she screeches. I frown, and nod in agreement.

"We are not in high school anymore, Peeta! So get over it!" At this, I lose it.

"_Get over it? _You want me to just '_get over it'_ So tell me Katniss, how should I do that? I obviously didn't get over it when you left me, with no explanation! Look what trying to get over it resolved! I became a father, Katniss, a father! I love Rosemary to death, but she isn't made out of love, only desperation! She doesn't even have a mother," by the time I get to this part, we both have tears, "I – I felt so...worthless..so..so.._used_," I continue, "I loved you so much, so so much, and you left me..just – left me." I can't help the snarl that comes next, "For _Gale,"_

What comes next, I didn't expect. "I was scared," she tells me in a small voice. I laugh bitterly, "You and me both sweetheart," she shakes her head, "No – no Peeta, I was scared..because I figured out I loved you.." I look at her. "I ran because I didn't know what to do..I knew you loved me but, I just didn't know what to – do with these – these feelings. I ran because I knew I didn't love Gale.." she sucks in a breath and shakes her head, wiping furiously at her tears, "I'm such a horrible person," she sniffles, "I just..let Gale on to get over you, and here comes Willow," she lets out a stale laugh, "But I love her to death,"

I look at her, all vulnerable.._God, I have never stopped loving Katniss Everdeen. _

"What happened with Gale?" I ask, in a whisper, but I know she heard me.

She whips her head to me, and shakes her head. "I found him with another woman," my angry only increases at the jerk-face. She must notice it because she shakes her head, "Don't worry, the relationship was impossible anyway."

She looks at me now, questioningly, "Delly?" I laugh menacingly at that, _Oh Delly. "_I already told you. Gone." she nods, not expecting me to continue, but I just spill out. "Its so annoying you know. Seeing her smiling face on her Facebook page, about her new engagement," I can't look at her reaction to know I stalk the mother of my child. I laugh when I say, "She – in her 'About Me' or the little questions the website asks, she put _no children. _Can you believe her!" Tears evade my vision once more, "No children! She put NO CHILDREN! Rosemary is motherless because of that spoiled brat with a boob job." I sob now, "She can't even _acknowledge_ our child.."

Katniss collects me into her arms and rubs my back. She whispers words of reassurances in my ear. "Just don't think about her..she ruins everything.." I nod.

After my meltdown I finally get up and help her finish Willows cake.

"So...you want it to say 'Happy Birthday Willow!" on the front?" I ask. She nods. I cringe at the sight of this cake, It may say 'Happy Birthday Willow!' but in a different language. She must see my expression because she punches my arm, but smiles anyway.

"Hey, not everyone grew up in a bakery." I laugh now too, "I understand but...Katniss," she playfully scowls at me. I laugh and put some purple frosting on her nose. She opens her mouth in shock and goes cross-eyed to see it. "You didn't," she says in mock disbelief.

I smile, "I did," she looks me right in the eye and then breaks out into a grin, "Its war!" she grabs the first bag of frosting she sees and attacks me. orange and purple frosting coat us both until blue and yellow get added into the mix of our colors. She grabs a spatula to throw at me, which in the process drops a bag of green frosting. I wipe some blue on her forehead, when she slips on green. I catch her swiftly, gripper her arms and having her close.

We stare in each others eyes, our breathing labored. All I can think about right now is how hot she looks in frosting. She eyes a bit dazed, a nice layer of sweat graces her skin from our play. Purple, blue, yellow and orange frosting is mixed across her face, making her look like a rainbow. I notice the purple icing still on the tip of her nose, and smirk. I lean forward and lick the frosting off her nose. "Mmm, that's go–" I can't even finish my sentence as my lips get crushed to hers. Were in a frenzy of lips, spit and tongue. All the emotion I've locked away for five years come bubbling over,

"I love you," I whisper as I attack her lips again. She freezes. She pulls back and looks at me, and I immediately feel stupid. I am about to apologize when she grabs my face tenderly and rubs my cheekbones, "I love you, too." I can literally die.

Katniss Everdeen, loves me.

The kiss continues.

* * *

REVIEW, MY FRIENDS!


	6. Chapter 6

HI! Sorry this took so long! I meant to get it out on Thursday, but I was so busy! UGHHH! So, here it is! It really is just fluff, want to calm down the drama! I want to say thank you to ALL OF YOU! You are amazing! thank you so much. Now, when you are done with this chapter, you can head off to my other story **On Pointe.**

Alright enough with me!

ENJOYYY AND _**REVIEWWWWW**_

* * *

There is a lot of kisses.

A lot.

We stay at each others houses until the point when we confuse the girls.

It wasn't until the their teacher told us what they were saying that we understood it was one place at a time.

"Daddy!" that broke Katniss and I out of our lovely make-out session. I sighed, but got up and descended to her room.

"Yes, pumpkin?" I ask coming in, stepping over the abundance of toys littered on the floor. Upon walking in, he could see Rosemary gripping one side of a Cinderella doll and Willow gripping the other, both struggling to pull it out of the others grasp.

"Her head is going to break off if you keep on pulling!" I warn, but that doesn't stop them. They keep pulling until the Cinderella doll lands in Rosemary's grasp, leaving Willow with a fistful of platinum blonde hair.

And, the tears begin.

That's when Katniss comes in and comforts Willow, while I scold Rosemary.

"Why can't you share?" I sigh, rubbing my forehead, "I know this is a bit different, it is usually the two of us, but honestly I think you'll like this instead of being stuck with me all the time."

She just shakes her, "I usually get you to myself Daddy." my heart just breaks, I feel as though a collective _aww_ comes from the room at her despair. I kneel down to her level and gather into my arms.

"You will always be Daddy's girl."

–

We were going on a date.

The first date we ever had since high school. It's different now though, we are more mature, parents and _adults._

We dropped the kids off at Finnick and Annie's. They didn't seem to mind by the way Annie waggled her eyebrows at Katniss, and saying "We can keep them all night," in her ear. Or by when Katniss hugged Finnick to thank him, he winked at me and gave me a thumbs up, with some suggestive gestures. I'm only glad they didn't see.

We ended up going to a little place we went for our first date. I remember the day perfectly, constantly rubbing my hands on my pants to rub off the sweat. I picked the small place because my small allowance didn't suggest anything bigger.

When we enter the parking lot, you can see the neon bright sign read: _Greasy_ _Sae's. _She looks at me with a smirk on her features and a raised eyebrow.

I only smile bashfully.

We sit in the familiar booth that we sat in when we were younger, it still has the moldy gum under the table and the carved in drawings of things ranging in from pandas and boobs.

"I haven't been here in forever," she says quietly, looking around at the ancient guitars put on the wall or old photographs of Elvis Presley.

"Well, Rosemary and I come her all the time, and she told me if I didn't take you, I was setting myself up to fail," I recall, smiling. "Plus, it has the best burgers in town."

She nods and looks around a bit more, taking it all in. She looks around some more when she looks at my sleeve that's rolled up to my elbow questioningly.

"What's that?" she asks, pointing to the ink showing under the blue flannel shirt. I blush a bit with embarrassment, I forgot to cover that.

"Oh, something I got a few days after Rosemary was born, and..I had just took down a bottle of vodka, realizing I was alone in the battle," I tell her.

She keeps staring at it, probably trying to see something before looking up. "Can I see?" I look at her for a minute, then nod. I unroll my sleeve, revealing the tattoo on my forearm. The purple rosemary flowers are etched into my skin, with the name: 'Rosemary' next to it. The purple of the flower and the green of the leaves and black of the name dance across my skin to make a picture.

She smiles, "Its beautiful," I blush a bit. I haven't ever been told it was beautiful, only that it would be there for ever and I was stupid.

"Thanks, I drew it," I tell her. Her eyes widen, "Really?" she knows how I drew in high school I don't know why she is surprised.

"Yep, who knew a drunk me can still make straight lines," I say with a laugh. She smiles, but doesn't laugh. Only starts tracing the lines with her nail, every petal, every crease or ever leaf until she moves onto the name. I feel shivers up my spine when she bends down and places a small kiss on it.

"It's beautiful, really," she repeats, smiling now. What she did was so _beautiful_ I can't help but lean over and kiss her. Her lips are soft and warm, I'll never forget the feel of her lips. I deepen it, trying to memorize the feel of them, the plumpness and fullness, the movement of her tongue, everything to memory as I have lost it once, I don't think I'll be able to lose it again.

Were stopped from our little kiss when we hear a clearing of the throat. I break away, looking at the intruder. Stands there is Sae, the old lady with a crisp gray bun on her head, the steely eyes of a wise woman and the scold of a mother. The person I have known for lifetime. Have known since Katniss and I dated and come here everytime. She has seem me as my worse, drinking tons of diet coke when she left me for Gale, and she has seen me come in, drinking heavily at the news of Rosemary. And, she's seen Rosemary and I here enjoying our time.

"Hey Sae," I smile at her. She smirks and looks over at Katniss, raising her eyebrow.

"Well hello there Missy, haven't seen you since you had pimples on 'yer face," she says, causing Katniss to blush.

She only laughs, "The original?" she asks me, I nod and she walks away. Still laughing at Katniss' embarrassment.

"Now how about that kiss," I say, suggestively. She looks at me wide eyed and hits my chest, shaking her head, smiling.

I didn't get a no..

* * *

_Well, isn't that tattoo sweet! I don't know about you, but I think guys with meaningful tattoo's are adorable :) REVIEW MY FRIENDS AND STAY TUNED! _

_Also, check out ON POINTE on my profile_


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT UPDATE **

Hate me. I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED. I almost couldn't update this story, because my internet has been giving me problems. THEN, I've been busy. AND, it deleted half of my progress on this chapter..MY goodness. So, I am terribly sorry. ON POINTE chapter either this weekend, I have my birthday tomorrow (sunday) and a wedding today so it may be next week, simply for those reasons as well as my wavering internet. But please know, it is written. I am formally saying as of right now, do not expect weekday updates. It's literally impossible. Weekends, weekly. But, the occasional Friday might happen too. :) Thanks for being patient and thank you all for sticking with me.

Also, this chapter is in KATNISS POV. spicing it up a bit :D now, we are starting some real time drama! woo!

**REVIEW MY FRIENDS.**

–

"Willow!" I holler from the bottom of the staircase. I hear the little pitter–patter of Willow's feet and the soft, "Coming!"

I set the bowl with a steaming pile of gooey mac 'n' cheese with an assortment of different shredded cheeses on the table. I turn my head and hear the scraping of the chair and the faint _oof _of Willow planting her bottom on the chair.

"Are you packed?" I ask her, while turning around to see her with a spoonful of noodles half way to her mouth – though she seems to miss her mouth often by the gooey substance present on her chin.

She nods and inhales her bowl. I learn over and wipe the cheese off her chin before kissing the area.

"I'm going to miss you!" I say, grabbing her into a hug and squeezing her.

She only rolls her eyes, "Mommy, you do this _every time!" _I only smile. The familiar honking of the horn is heard from outside, signaling his arrival. I kiss Willows dark little head, silently telling her to go get her bag. I move over to the overfull sink and start of dishes. I can hear the creaking of the door opening, but choose to ignore it.

"Hey," Gale says, closing the door. I nod in greeting and grab more soap.

"Uh – how – how are you?" He asks, awkwardly. I only shrug and scrub the used pan to the numb.

Gale's about to ask or say something else, but is interupted when a hysterical Willow comes barreling down the stairs with tousled hair, a rather _dusty _shirt.

"Heather The Hippo is gone!" she cries, flying her hand in the hair is frantically.

"Honey, its probably at Peeta's house, I'm sure Rosemary is taking perfect care of her," I soothe her gently, smoothing her hair back. Her breathing calms down as she nods. I try to ignore the narrowed eyes of Gale at the mention of the blonde baker.

Willow runs up the stairs, exclaiming that she will take Allie The Alligator this time.

"What is _Willow _doing around him?" Gale growls once Willow is upstairs, looking for another friend.

I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of me. "_Really Gale, _really?" I question, still laughing and scrubbing the left over lasagna from the dish.

"Whats so funny! I don't want him around _my _daughter, he'll try to make her his own," He exclaims, clearly frustrated.

This just riles me up. "What do you mean, 'you don't want her around him!' One you don't have a little bit of a say in it, and Two, maybe I don't want her around _your one night stands!_ And three, believe it or not, Willow loves Peeta! He has no intention of _stealing_ Willow. So calm it."

His face is a red and blue as he mumbles, "I still don't have to like the guy."

"You don't."

He's about to say some snide remark or something, before the door opens.

"Oh hello!" A preppy blonde says. She's obviously a bottle blonde with the blacken roots. Her very statemented push up bra brings out her boobs in the _skimpy and revealing_ little dress she is wearing. And don't forget the platform heels.

"Um, hello?" she smiles wide at me, thrusting a hand into my direction.

"I'm Leevy," she says, excitingly.

"Great..you're Gales..?" I ask, letting her file in her title.

"Girlfriend," she smiles, obviously excited.

"Right," I smile falsely, which dumdum doesn't seem to catch.

Now, Willow barrels down the stairs, holding a substitute for Heather the Hippo, Allie the Alligator.

"Who are you?" Willow questions her with a face. I can see she has gotten my bluntness.

Leevy only smiles, crouching down to Willow size. Her breasts are just piling out of the contraption.

"I'm Leevy, a very close friend to Daddy!" she says, a wide toothy grin on her face.

I want to gag at the way she says _close._

"What happened to the other girl?" Willow questions innocently, looking over to Gale. He just looks uncomfortable.

"Um, gone – but now we have Leevy!" he tries to fain excitement. He rubs his scruff in uncertainty.

Leevy exclaims after the whole awkward ordeal that she was going to wait in the car, after giving Gale a flirtatious kiss. Willow goes to, after she gave me kisses and hugs.

"You are one hypocrite aren't ya," I say, smiling at Gale.

He furrows his eyebrows, "How?"

"How! You have women parading into our daughters life! She's seen many women, who probably don't give a hoots about her. You putting so many women in her life, she is getting confused! Its bad enough, Gale, that we got divorced when she was at such a young age."

I scold him like he's a child.

I'll admit, he does look guilty.

"Look, I just – I don't know, I've got to go." he says, giving me a small wave before leaving out the same way he came. I sigh.

After the familiar sound of the car leaving, I finish the dishes, get some housework done, and read some pages from my book.

I'm about to flip another page, when the door busts open with an exasperated Peeta.

"Whats wrong?" I ask frantically, going to over to him. "Is Rosemary alright?" I question him, rubbing his face tenderly.

He catches his breath, and swallows and wipes the sweat over his brow. "How – how did you get here?" I ask, looking outside the front doors window, not seeing his car.

"I r – ran." I must look at him crazy, because he thrusts an open envelope at me. I look at him as I open the folded piece of yellowish paper, before reading out loud.

"_It has come to the attention, that Delly Cartwright, would like to offically issue a courts appeal for the custody over the child, Rosemary Mellark. Court papers will be issued in the mail shortly in a few weeks to discuss the custody of, Rosemary Mellark. Thank you, please see bottom.." _

I let the words die out at the head, before looking up at Peeta.

He looks absolutely heartbroken.

"She's trying to take her away from me."

–

WHAT! _WHAT!_ **WHAT! I know, threw you a curveball.** So, Delly, wants some custody. Why you may ask? I DONT KNOW! we'll have to read to find out. Now, if I've gotten the whole technical way of trying to get custody or something, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. I tried to do research on custody papers, but I couldn't find anything. So, I am sorry if it's the wrong terms or anything. Or if it even doesn't come in the mail. Which it think it does though..

Now, off to seeing if I can post ON POINTE, and maybe..I'll you all another chapter tomorrow, ON MY BIRTHDAY. :) if it all works out according to plan..

**_REVIEW MY LOVELIES._**


End file.
